


Colorful.

by Rk900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin/rk900, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rk900/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: Living in a lonely city, Gavin often stays out all night to busy his mind with the fast life of Detroit. On one of his strolls he meets a familiar, only to realize he had met someone completely new? A Story about a slow forming companionship between Gavin, and  Rk900.





	Colorful.

 The crackling of thunder echoed through the empty streets of midnight Detroit, as the soft pitter-patter of rain set a melancholy vibe, beckoning the  saddest of insomniacs to adventure out. And So he had, the cold  droplets traced each strand of Gavins' dark hair,  before streaming down his worn tired face. He wasn't quite sure why stormy nights almost always cured his late night depression but he'd take any help he could get, well any help that was situational and didn't have a  pulse. He's never been a people person or at least he had convince himself as such. He much rather bark, and scare off people then create unsatisfying relationships that consist of bland small talk. As he wandered down the vacant streets, that were falsely giving of the signs of life with bright lights from neon 'Open' signs. He felt  a urge to fetch himself a glass of whiskey. Brushing the shoulder of his better judgement he pushed his body against the graffiti ridden door,  the overwhelming stench of vomit and urinal took to his nose, causing him to make a face of disgust ultimately deciding he had made a mistake. However before he could slip back into the damp streets of Detroit a familiar face caught his eyes. "Connor..?" He muttered in a slight gasp of shock. Only it wasn't, and he soon realized as the androids silver eyes met his. They were identical? Different model perhaps.. Gavin thought only to fall back into the reality of his awkward stare. "Sorry, you just look like a plastic pr-...- Uh. Android I know." He forced a cough to cut the conversation short before backing out of the bar with his hands tucked into the pockets of his withered leather jacket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more, and more I just want to build a episodic adventure of a crime fighting duo.


End file.
